The Boat Trip
by sophi91
Summary: The Gang decides to take a break from Seattle Grace and enjoy New Years on a cruise ship, but then something unexpected happens. Disregards season 3 and 4. R


**The Boat Trip**

Plot Summary: The Gang decides to take a break form Seattle Grace and enjoy New Years on a cruise ship, but then something unexpected happens. Disregards season 3 and 4.

Pairings: 

Meredith and Derek

Cristina and Burke

Alex and Izzy

George and Callie

**Chapter One**

"Meredith, we're only going away for one week, is it necessary to take all this with us?" Derek Shepard asked his wife in a disbelieving tone. The man leaned into the door frame and gently banged his head on it, sighing, he glanced back at the room, where ten suitcases where piled up onto each other like a stack of books.

Meredith Shepard smiled at her husband, whilst folding up an item of clothing and neatly placing it in a spot inside another suitcase. "Derek, we're going to be away from here for a week, we might as well make the most of it."

"I don't think the chief is going to be happy with this," Derek chuckled. Meredith glared at her husband, Derek immediately silenced.

"I'm sure the chief will have other things on his mind than worrying about how much luggage we are carrying on the boat, plus," Meredith walked towards her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his attention to her, "if you think this is bad, wait till you see Cristina and Izzy."

Derek groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Cristina Burke thought of herself as a powerful woman, who could accomplish many things if she put the right amount of strength into it.

Taking caution of where to step in a room full of littered clothing, she gently pressed her foot against the rough surface, the material beneath her foot creaked with the pressure that was being placed on it. "shhh," she harshly whispered at it. She then carefully moved her other foot, onto the rough surface, steadily balancing herself, she spread her arms out and softly began to bounce on the object.

"Come on," she huffed becoming more agitated, this time bouncing more frequently on the object-

"-Christina! What are you doing?!" Preston Burke half shouted, half screamed when he entered the bedroom.

Cristina stopped the bouncing and looked at her husband's direction, sighing in annoyance, "I was trying to shut the suitcase, until I was rudely uninterrupted."

"Interrupted?" Preston tossed the clothing on the floor to clear his path towards his wife, "Cristina," he stood directly in front of her, still managing to tower over her petite form, he spoke in a stern voice like a teacher would, "you are seven months pregnant, jumping on a suitcase to make it close is not really the wisest idea in the world!" He offered his hand, Cristina taking it and stepping off the suitcase. The suitcase sprang open and spurted clothing which flew into different directions.

"I know, I know, but I can't get it to close!" she whined to the man.

Burke took a deep breathe as he observed their once neat and tidy bedroom, which now looked as though World War III had occurred in it. "Cristina," he braced his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked into her honey brown eyes, "it's a vacation for a week, a week honey .. not a year!! okay?"

Cristina huffed and defiantly crossed her arms in front of her, "yes, well believe it or not Preston, I need all of the stuff that I am packing."

Burke bent down and picked up an object off the floor, "do we really need to take this?" he asked his wife.

Cristina shifted awkwardly on the spot, "fine! The trophies can stay," she spat, "but I am taking the medals with me," she poked her finger into Burke's chest and moved around him to find the medals somewhere around the room.

Burke exhaled, and rubbed his hands over his face, he took a deep breath and turned back to his wife, "okay," he started, "and Cristina .. when do you plan on using the medals during the week?" he questioned her, this time he was the one that defiantly stood and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Cristina Burke halted her movements, which involved waving a big fluffy pillow in mid-air, _why did her husband not understand her?_ "Preston .. remember what you said before? I'm seven months pregnant, ballooning by the second, gaining weight faster than the speed of light, and you're standing there questioning-"

"-Cristina-"

"-QUESTIONING why I'm taking my most prized possession on a luxury ship with me?" for added effect she placed a hand on her chest and gave her husband a saddened, hurtful expression. Preston huffed. "Oh! You can huff all you want mister!" Cristina spoke aggravated, "it's almost as though you are trying to piss me off, you damn well know how highly hormonal I am and yet you still decide to-"

"-OK, OK, OK," Burke raised his hands defeated, "you can pack the medals!"

An evil grin spread across Cristina Burke's face, waddling to her husband, she softly kissed him on the cheek and the walked out of the room. "By the way, I'm taking the blender with us too," she shouted.

Preston sighed in disbelief and kicked the nearest object to him, which just happened to be a beach ball. Flying towards the dressing table it knocked one of Cristina's trophies, decapitating it. "Great," he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The chief always thought of himself as a patient man, of course to be the chief of a surgical unit at Seattle Grace you would need to be patient. But sometimes, his patience would evaporate when all thoughts of sanity would quickly disappear from his mind. This was a moment where he had no patience, twenty minutes before the cruise was meant to leave, and only having half of his staff there at the moment.

"Where the hell is everybody?" The chief ranted pacing up and down. Derek Shepard looked at his boss amused.

"Chief, I'm sure they will be here soon," he reassured the old man.

Meredith looked up from cooing at the baby and also gave the man a sympathetic smile, before returning her attention to the small being in front of her. "Now, open your mouth sweety," she calmly spoke to the child in the pram, waving a spoon full of mashed food in front of the little girl's face.

The ten month old baby squirmed and objected to behave for her mother, kicking and tossing her arms and legs about she refused to let that spoon go anywhere near her.

Meredith gave up, "Derek," she turned towards her husband, "she's doing it again!"

Derek Shepard smiled at his wife and then looked at his children. The twins were nestled comfortably in their pram. His wife was trying to feed he daughter, and his son was quietly sleeping on the other side. Derek looked at his children carefully, he found it amazing how much they looked liked himself and Meredith. His daughter, Sophie Anne Shepard, looked more like Meredith in the way that she had light brown hair and light blue eyes that almost seemed green, then she had the most adorable buttoned-nose ever! His son, who they decided to name, Benjamin Riley Shepard, looked more like him, his dark brown hair was coming through, and his sea blue eyes certainly captured everyone's attention, especially the ladies.

"Here, let me try," George spoke as he and Callie walked up to the couple. George took the spoon from Meredith, crouching down to Sophie's level he waved the food in front of her.

Sophie Shepard glared at her Godfather, before obeying him and letting the wretched, mushy substance go into her mouth. George smirked in triumph, he turned towards Meredith and Derek, who were each sharing a puzzled look on their faces, "what? I'm good with babies," George boasted. A sudden "_**blah**_," noise was heard, George inwardly groaned. Mashed up carrots and peas with an added ingredient of Sophie's saliva was trickling down George's shirt.

George stared at his God-daughter, while the others around him laughed at his situation, "_evil baby_!" he viscously whispered to the girl before he stomped off to the directions of the rest room.

Derek Shepard could not contain his laughter, moving towards the pram to pick up his spawn he lifted the tot above his head, "good baby," he softly said in admiration. Little baby Sophie, grinned at him, showing her front two teeth in an adorable smile, but also showing her Dad the contents that were in her mouth, which was not a pleasant sight.

Meredith looked up and smiled at the two, she turned back to look at her son who was still in the pram, he was now waking up from his sleep.

"So?" Callie came and sat next to Meredith on the bench outside. The winter breeze was cold and crisp and left everyone shivering.

"Yeah?" Meredith pleasantly smiled at Callie, whilst trying to get Ben out from the pram, she successfully succeeded and placed her son on her lap, who squirmed slightly and then went back to sleep. Meredith was slightly more attached to Ben than she was with Sophie, for the simple reason that Ben had more of her characteristics, one being his love of sleep.

"How are the twins behaving?" Callie asked politely.

Meredith chuckled, "well you know how they are, Sophie is a right pain in the bottom, always causing havoc wherever she crawls, and Ben," she shifted slightly so that she could see her son's face, "well he's an angel," she laughed.

Callie laughed as well, cooing over the sleepy tot, "I can't believe how much the twins are different."

"Ah well, differences between them is a good thing I say. I'm just glad that Ben isn't like Sophie, otherwise I would be dead," Callie laughed, "so what about you? Have you and George decided when you're going to have kids yet?"

"Hmmmm, I don't really know yet .. the timing doesn't feel right."

Meredith chortled, "Is the timing ever right?"

A car nearby that was rocketing down the road, horned very loudly, drawing the attention of the others. Preston Burke parked his four by four onto a patch of grass and stepped out of his car, in a hurry to get onto the cruise.

The chief walked up to the man, and observed Preston Burke in panic mode, rushing to get things sorted out, "You're late," the chief said.

"I know," Preston spoke breathlessly trying to get the trunk out of his car."

"But I told you not to be late," the chief said in a grim tone.

"I know," Burke looked at his boss and gave an apologetic look.

"We have fifteen minutes, you better hurry," the chief told him. Burke nodded and then carried on with his task of unloading the suitcases out of his car. Derek smiled sympathetically and went over to help Preston.

The chief however was still in a mad mood, walking away from Preston's car he then shouted, "and where the hell is Karov?!"

Meanwhile ...

"You're such an idiot!" Izzy Stevens screamed at her boyfriend.

"I'm the idiot," Alex snorted, "please, let's just be grateful that we didn't let you drive."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked offended.

"I think you know what the means!" Alex turned his focus on his girlfriend, "you drive like how a blind man would drive."

"Oh! And this is coming from the man that has crashed his car how many times?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alex replied now focusing on the road, "so what? Twenty-four times isn't that much of a deal."

"Twenty-four times," Izzy laughed, "twenty-four times and you're saying it's not that much of a big deal!" Izzy snorted, disgusted by her boyfriend's behaviour, "you are such a pig," she crossed her arms and looked outside the window.

Alex shook his head, "well in that case, you're a cow."

Izzy glanced at her boyfriend, giving him an evil glare, "Ass hole."

"Witch."

"Dickhead."

"Prude who has a large stick up her ass," Alex smirked at his "witty" response.

"Are you sure you're not the anti-Christ?" Izzy heatedly asked him.

"I can be whatever you want me to be, remember?" Alex winked at her.

Izzy laughed at him, "Oh you're sooooo full of yourself."

Alex sniggered, "Yes, and as I recall, you were full of me earlier as well."

Izzy shook her head and concentrated on the picturesque view outside, "Bastard," she finally muttered.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter done. I realise that there will be plenty of spelling mistakes and some parts will not make sense, but unfortunately I do not have a beta for my stories. **

**Also I'm sorry if some of the characters will seem a little OC, I will try and make them seem more like their natural characters, in my best effort.**

**It will also be great, if people left behind reviews and give me back any comments and opinions of what they thought of the first chapter.**

**I have no idea when the next update will be, but knowing me, it may be in a month's time. You'll just have to wait and see )**


End file.
